


VID: Careless Whisper

by Inzannatea (Zanna23)



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Angst, Cracked Phrack, F/M, Fanvids, My First Fanvid, Postmodern Jukebox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:38:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanna23/pseuds/Inzannatea
Summary: “I’m not used to being loved. I wouldn’t know what to do.”— F. Scott FitzgeraldThis is a fanvid music video, not a fic.





	VID: Careless Whisper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Lola_Lu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lola_Lu/gifts).



> I haven't really done this before, so apologies if it's awful.
> 
> Happy Belated Birthday to Lady_Lola_Lu! It's got angst at least.


End file.
